Caranus
The Combo and Animal Partner to the notorious Bishokuya of Astrea, Alexander, Caranus is more than just Alexander's partner in crime, but is considered his brother on a level that transcends a biological connection, with even Alexander's very appetite demon seemingly looking similar to his brother. The youngest biological pup of the Wolf King, Romulus, one of the legendary Eight Beast Kings that rule the animal ecosystem of the Shinsekai, Caranus, due to his consumption of the Hito Hito No Mi, is often considered the closest thing to a human member of the Eight Kings that exists in this current world. A member of an incredibly intelligent race of battle-born wolves, and perhaps one of the most prime specimen of said race due to having the blood of the Wolf King flooding through his veins, Caranus' mere appearance is known for scaring away the animalistic traits and natures of most non-sentient creatures due to the presence of a direct descendant of an Eight King, perhaps one of the most powerful beings in the known world, and as the soul and blood bound brother to an aspiring apex predator, Caranus himself desires to cement himself into his father's position as a true consumptive existence, lying at the highest peak of the food chain and consuming whatever else he might feel like. Called in private by Alexander, the future Wolf King, Caranus, the prodigal son of Romulus' pack has chosen to stay back with the human his father took in, referred to as bonding between pups while vowing to form his own pack, much to the pleasure of his father. ''Personality'' ''Background'' ''Powers and Abilities'' ''Chef'' ''Wolf King Pup Physiology'' As the son of one of the members of the Eight Kings, and perhaps the most well known member, Romulus, the Wolf King and beast who shares the title of unchallenged ruler of the animal world with seven other creatures, Caranus has inherited both a great deal of physical capability and inherent intellect that makes him a natural alpha of his particular species, inheriting in great detail and power each one of his father's attributes and replicating them on a much younger scale. The youngest of his seven brothers, Caranus was often seen as the weakling amongst Romulus' most recent pack, but as of late, Caranus has demonstrated such an increase in power that it enabled him to face his father face to face and demand that the shunning is put to an end, and that he makes his own pack. Secretly, out of all of Romulus' many sons, Caranus is the one he wishes the most to take his place, having the tenacity and determination to declare his independence as well as the talent to dominate everything in the ecosystem, even that which cannot be touched regularly. Caranus' physiology puts him on par with wielders of Gourmet Cells naturally thanks to his unique bloodline, and has inherited the power that Alexander likes to refer to as, Wolf Soul, the power of a Wolf King and their direct descendants, exponentially enhancing his growth rate and base power compared to your average Battle Wolf. *'Wolf Soul:' A power said to be equivalent to Haoshoku Haki, choosing those only fit to be King, Caranus' bloodline is none short of nobility, allowing him to be one of the rare animals to truly possess the soul of the species. The wielders of the Battle Wolf soul are said to be the crystallization of perfection within the species, the manifestation of everything the species is meant to be. Inheriting his father's bloodline most purely, Caranus is said to be an Alpha-Class Battle Wolf (not related in anyway to IR threat levels) in power considering his relatively young age and potential, with the chance to ascend to an Omega-Class like his father. **'Immense Strength and Durability:' **'Ridiculous Speed, Reflexes, and Agility:' **'Vast Appetite:' **'Natural Instinct:' **'Intimidation:' **'Gourmet Cell-Level Superhuman Senses:' ***'Night Vision' **'Tracking Aptitude:' **'Claws:' **'Internal Temperature Regulation:' ''Other Abilities'' *'Life Erase:' *'Food Honour:' *'Food Luck:' ''Pirate'' ''Hito Hito No Mi'' ''Rokushiki'' *Soru: ''Nen'' ''The Four Principles'' ''The Advanced Techniques'' *Shu *En *In ''Shinobi'' *Passing Fang: ''Notable Skills'' ''Indomitable Willpower'' ''Grandmaster Chef''